


The Big Secret

by TheLightInShadow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, trans!ginny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 19:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLightInShadow/pseuds/TheLightInShadow
Summary: Gregory Weasley has something to tell his mom.





	The Big Secret

Mrs. Weasley was humming to herself, cooking dinner for the family. The Weasley house was noisy as always, with the kids shouting and arguing. The pot was sizzling and the smell of homecooked food filled the room. The fire crackled and burned, making the house cozy and warm. Mrs. Weasley smiled to herself, feeling content, as she continued to cook the spaghetti dinner.

"Hey, mum?"

Mrs. Weasley looked down. Her son Gregory was standing there, fidgeting with his shirt and looking around anxiously.

"What is it, darling?" she asked him in her motherly voice. She ruffled his hair and tried to focus on the dinner.

"Can I... um... talk to you in a different room?" The ten year old child was looking more and more nervous by the minute.

"Sure. Let's go upstairs." Mrs. Weasley cast a simple spell to make the dinner cook. Looking around quickly to make sure the other children weren't about to kill each other, she led Gregory to her room.

The bed was neatly made, as always. Mrs. Weasley leaned against the wall, and Gregory stood awkwardly. "Okay, Gregory, what's the matter?" she asked, trying her best to seem as compassionate as possible. 

"Well... um..." he stuttered. "I don't know how to say this. I don't know where to start."

"It's okay honey, take your time." Mrs. Weasley said gently.

Gregory began again. "So... do you know what transgender is?" He looked up at his mom nervously.

Mrs. Weasley knew immediately what was coming next, and smiled. "Yes, I do, in fact." She decided to wait for him-- no, her-- to break the news.

Gregory's words came out in a rush. "Well, I've always felt like a girl, and... I think I'm transgender. I'm a girl. I've always wanted to be called Ginny, not Gregory, and I want to be a she, not a he." She looked at her mom for a response.

The response was almost instantaneous. Mrs. Weasley scooped up her daughter into a hug and told her how much she loved her. "I've always wanted a daughter," she whispered. "Ginny. It suits you."

Ginny smiled. Mrs. Weasley smiled back at her.

"I want you to know that you're always safe in this house. You're always accepted here, and we all love you." Mrs. Weasley was going to do everything in her power to make Ginny feel safe and happy. Her daughter. She gave Ginny a quick kiss and went downstairs to get dinner ready.


End file.
